Picture
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: Have you ever looked at a picture and saw the truth?Steph/Jericho Please R&R i love you for evers LOL


Picture By: Jocolyn [Kid Rock]  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell  
  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried the day  
  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her  
  
Chris POV  
  
"Oh I can't do this anymore it killing me" Chris thought as he look beside him Oh on this night he had gotten lucky it wasn't just any old ring rat it was a diva Trish for that matter she wasn't really a slut like everyone thought Chris and her and the gang decided to go out to celebrate him being branded to raw! He slowly raised outta the bed him and Trish had just shared Slowly making his way over to his bag searching for a pair of boxers Then he saw it the picture of him and her together looking at it he remember all the good times they had together "Why did it end like this" Chris thought slipping on his shorts slowly wiping the tears off his cheeks putting the picture back in the bag he sat on the edge of the bed hoping his phone would ring like it had the other night but it hadn't // He remembered Jeff acting shy when Trish asked him to dance then he saw Steph and to get even with her for what she did to him He took Trish's hand seeing the look in Jeff's eyes going from shy to anger he hadn't meant to upset Jeff it was just to get to Steph and just as Chris had moved in toward Trish on the Dance floor Jeff Walked over to Steph "Hey Steph would you like to join me in a Dance" The younger hardy asked "Umh. I don't kn. " but before she could finish she saw Chris with Trish "Yeah lets go" she said taking his hand heading towards the dance floor //  
  
[Sherly Crow]  
  
I called you lastnight in the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
  
Somethin' just ain't right  
  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend  
  
  
  
Steph's POV Steph looked down to see Jeff asleep "what have I done? I know Trish liked him, but she left with Jericho, Why didn't he just answer his phone once in a while this wasn't like Chris" She thought as she slowly got out of the bed her and Jeff had been in slowly making her way over towards her bag looking for a shirt to wear then she found the picture that had her and Chris together "It was her parent's Christmas party they were laughing both had drinks in hand that was the night that they had first shared a bed " Steph thought looking at the picture wiping away tears that had slipped out she put the picture back in the bag then looking over at Jeff wishing it was her true love Chris but it wasn't Steph picked up her Cell phone dialing Chris's cell ending the call before hitting send Steph thought about "if Chris had took Trish to his room or how many times he had taken another girl other than her to his room ?"  
  
The Next Morning Steph headed down to the lobby everyone knowing what had happened giving her a half-hearted smile as she walked by everyone knowing who she really belonged with As Steph checked out she saw Jeff and Chris talking "Will they still be friends" she thought just as she had started to walk towards the bus Chris yelled to Jeff "Later Man" when Steph heard that she knew they still where friends  
  
[Kid Rock]  
  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"  
  
[Both]  
  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey  
  
Then Steph got on to the bus headed towards the next city, the next town the next night the next cry  
  
Chris and Jeff were still friends and that's all that had matter till he got on the bus and saw Steph then it was her that mattered He looked at her and smiled  
  
[Kid Rock]  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
[Sheryl Crow]  
  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
  
I was head of the church  
  
[Kid Rock]  
  
I was off to drink you away  
  
Chris went over and sat by Steph- Steph tried with all her might not to look at him knowing she would let lose with her emotions and cry "And McMahon's didn't Cry!" she thought "Princess I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I hope in your heart you can forgive me please I still love you!" he said waiting for her to look at him he reached his hand over hers Steph's emotions had got the best of her the tears came but now with Joy  
  
[Both]  
  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture today  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I just called to say, I love you come back home  
  
Steph couldn't hold back any long "I love you too Chris" she said kissing him lightly on the lips he pulled her in to his arms feeling safe and happy for once in the longest time Just a seat ahead of them the same thing was happening with Jeff And Trish "This was the way it was meant to be!" Thought Steph, Chris, Trish, and Jeff  
  
Okay what did you guys think I not sure where I came up with this but here it is LOL Let me know what you think I love when I get reviews on how to write better! Peace out! Song By - Kid Rock, Song itself - "Picture" off of "Cocky" his newest Cd! 


End file.
